The Lap of Luxury
by Alice Forsythe
Summary: I'm not good at summary's so just read to find out what it is about!


**The Lap of Luxury**

Adrien watched Marinette from across the room. As he took in the small waist, tight around buttocks and perfect legs, he felt his cock give an involuntary spasm and harden.

A sheer, delicate dress clung to Marinette's body, the neckline cut low to reveal her welcoming cleavage. Sitting in the shadows, Adrien watched as Marinette gyrated around the stage, ignoring the crowd, listing instead to the music, stroking her breasts and flicking her luscious hair wildly. Adrien wished she would gyrate on his cock in the same fashion, but he was painfully aware of the fact that she ignored him every time he came here.

As the song ended, instead of exiting stage left as she usually did, Marinette strutted down the steps and into the crowd, heading towards Adrien. He thought she was coming in his direction and surely he must be mistaken, but heat prickled the back of his neck anyway, and his dick grew harder. "Would you like to dance?" Marinette purred. Adrien looked around to make sure she really was speaking to him. "I've seen you watching me, and I don't just mean today," she continued, "but the thing is I've been watching you too."

Taking Adrien by the hand, Marinette drew him towards a door marked 'VIPS ONLY' and keyed in an entry code. The door opened and inside the candlelit room Adrien could see a double bed and a dressing table scattered with lubricants and sex toys Marinette turned to look at him as she slipped her dress over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her unashamed nakedness.

"How much?" he croaked, throat dry with excitement, quite sure he couldn't afford what he could see before him.

Marinette shook her head. "This one's on me," she said smiling as she uncapped an ornate bottle of lube and slowly trickled the glistening fluid over her hard, pert nipples. "Cherry flavor," she said "you like cherries?" Marinette gently pushed Adrien on to the bed, so he was sitting in front of her, then fed her nipples into his already open mouth, one at a time, after tracing the tip of each around his lips. He could taste the cherry…cherry-flavored lap dancer.

"I want your cock," whispered Marinette. Reaching down she found the solid mass of his erection, then quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pushed him back further so she could free his manhood from the constraints of his boxer shorts. His swollen dick sprang from beneath the fabric, begging to be touched, engulfed and fucked. First, a cold trail of lube was delicately coiled around the head – every second a sweet torment. Then Marinette's tongue; hot, twirling, fluttering, divine.

Sliding up his sweat- and lube-drenched body, Marinette's breasts reached Adrien's cock, and sandwiched tightly between them he bucked up as she lapped at the protruding hear.

Sensing he was nearing the edge of orgasm, Marinette slowed the pace with one long, hard suck of his fucking dick, as she plunged her fingers inside the warm well of her pussy. "See how wet I am?" she asked, almost innocently, as she brought her finger to his mouth for tasting. Then she straddled him, and at last he felt the velvet of her folds above his face. Sucking, licking and flicking, he focused his tongue on the sweet, juicy bud of her clit, hooking three strong fingers inside her, pulling her sex down to him. Now it was Marinette who found herself close to climax.

She pulled away and moved down his torso, pausing to hover above the erection he held upright for her, her dripping opening just touching the tip of his cock. Their eyes locked. Their breaths were held. Intense, unadulterated anticipation. Then **WHOOSH!** Juices splashed, breasts bounced, heartbeats quickened, blood surged through their veins, and then cum, so much cum, his, hers, hot and sticky, the sent filling the air.

"Everything OK in there?" a bouncer called through the door.

"Er...yeah, thanks...everything's great. Be out in a minute." Marinette composed herself. Within seconds she'd slipped her dress back on and pulled up and refastened Adrien's trousers. Before turning to leave, she knelt over him and planted a kiss on his mouth, briefly tasting herself there.

"Take a few minutes if you need to," she smiled. "Oh, and I shouldn't have to tell you this, but what we just did-it never happened."


End file.
